My Love Lies Bleeding
by Keira14
Summary: 1789, The year that has been burned into memory of every citizen of France, Including two sisters and their lovers. Falling in love and facing separation and pain was not something they had asked for but when you love someone, sacrifices are bound to be made to get them back- ICHIRUKI, Byakuya & Hisana
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for Kub _o_**

* * *

 _Note: Only prologue written in First POV_

* * *

I _watch the sun set over the horizon, the sky a mix of orange and yellow hues that gives a golden look to my surroundings._

 _I peer down from the high marble balcony, basking in the beauty of the green expanse before me. My childhood flashes before my eyes as I remember running through these very grounds with my loved ones and before I can smile about the happy memories they are replaced with images of fire, red and fiery consuming everything in its path, burning down the place I called home, headless bodies piled up everywhere, the sounds of bullets being fired and metal clashing together with the sound and sight of the guillotine beheading one more innocent right in front of me, the stench of blood thick in the air. I clench my hands on the cool marble and try to forget the harsh laughter ringing in my ears over and over again. I will myself to forget just like they had made me forget._

 _I feel hands along my waist hugging me from behind and I close my eyes and sink in the embrace of my beloved the feeling of being safe engulfing my senses because I know he will always protect me. He rests his head on my shoulder and kisses my cheek, and I smile at him loving the way he knows when I need him._

 _There are no words spoken as we gaze down together and I look beyond the walls where the once rich marketplace thrives with the poor and the desperate merchants. Even after all these years we suffer, How badly did they suffer I wonder. Was it just a loss of property? Or were their separated from their loved ones like I was? Or were they left with a physical handicap? Maybe they also had scars marred all over their body just like I did, always a reminder of the past which had made my lover nearly crippled with guilt and remorse when he had laid his eyes on my fair skin that could not be healed._

 _Guilt..._

 _The emotion I too had burdened myself with for being the cause of unimaginable pain for my dear sister and my beloved. For not being able to do anything for my brother..._

 _I feel his arms let go of me as I turn to him and gaze into the beautiful amber eyes I love so much, they look golden in the light of the setting sun. I feel his thumb brush my face and he holds a teardrop on his finger. My tear that I hadn't even realized I was shedding. I bury my face in his chest and wonder if he feels like I do. His arms wrap around me once again and he places his lips on my head. And that's when I know that even he wishes for it all to be just the way it once was._

 _But life is cruel and history cannot be rewinded._

 _I pull back and rise on my feet to meet the soft lips of my reason of existence. I will never forgive the gods for the pain they have caused all of us but I thank them for not taking away my love from me, no...for returning him to me._


	2. Chapter 2

Glossary

 _Mon soeurs:_ My sister

 _Con:_ Ass

 _Monsieur:_ Mister/Sir

 _Mademoiselle:_ Miss

 _Fils de Slope:_ Son of a bitch

 _Oui:_ Yes

 _Bonjour:_ Good Morning/ Good day

 _Grand-Père:_ Grandfather

* * *

 _ **1783, Versailes**_

"Rukia what on earth have you done to your hair?" cried Hisana with a hand over her mouth as she stared at her younger sister with wide eyes.

The younger raven haired girl with amethyst eyes rolled her eyes in response to her sister's bewilderment "You needn't make a big deal out of it. I merely had a small altercation that resulted in this..."

Hisana sighed and sent a silent prayer to the gods that she was there to take care of her rash sister.

"And may I ask how your 'small altercation' turned out to be?" she said taking a hold of Rukia's arm and forcing her to sit on the end of their small bed.

Rukia grinned, her eyes sparkling with victory through her messy tangled hair _"Mon Soeurs,_ you should know by now that I always emerge victorious, be it against one ruffian or a thousand of them"

Hisana began to retort at her but her eyes widened when she saw Rukia pull out a wad of money from her pocket "And without question I won my share"

Hisana gaped at her smirking sister and finally said in a strict tone "Ichigo is going to meet his demise"

Rukia laughed and fell back on their bed "I think you should let him live this time considering the fact that I pushed him in the river when he tried to stop me"

"You did _what_ to the poor boy?!" asked Hisana glaring at her.

"The poor _boy_ happens to me seventeen years of age sister, just two years younger than you are" she replied "Besides my actions were his fault, he should't have tried to stop me"

"It was I who ordered him to do so Rukia" said Hisana angrily "It is high time that you stop indulging in these _manly_ activities and become more of a woman"

Rukia sat up on the bed and smiled at her sister who was glaring at her, Her sister was her only family and the most precious person to her. She could never be furious with her even if she tried.

"I am just sixteen sister, I do not have to worry about such trivial matters yet"

Hisana sat down next to her and sighed at her smiling face, she ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame the wild hair that was usually as soft as silk "I know Rukia but one day you need to leave your manly clothing behind and dress up for suitors, I doubt there would be any men attracted towards a beautiful woman who covered herself up with breeches and coats"

"I do not wish to find suitors, you know that. I will never leave you" said Rukia quickly trying to dismiss the topic.

Hisana continued as if Rukia hadn't spoken up "I only wish for your happiness, and marriage is the only way for you to lead a luxurious life in comparison to our life at present" she said looking around them to the poorly furnished house that had barely any furniture in it, much less warmth.

Rukia crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest and smirked at her "Then I am just going to have to wait for _you_ to get married"

Hisana just shook her head and got up to fetch a comb from a box in the corner of the dull room. Rukia appeared behind her grinning mischieviously "Speaking of marriage...has your beloved Byakuya asked for your hand yet?"

Hisana dropped the comb and frowned at her sister who was laughing at her, her cheeks coloured as she answered her.

"Didn't I tell you to not address him so casually? After all he will one day take over the Kuchiki family. And have I not men-"

"-tioned about your secret courtship? You have sister" said Rukia "But I still believe you should be with him by now..."

Hisana bit her lip and stared at her hands "You know he cannot tell his family about us...after all we are mere orphans with no land with us"

Rukia place a hand on her sister's cheek and smiled at her "You needn't worry. _Monsieur Kuchiki_ loves you with all his heart, I believe in him to do something soon, and I know you do too"

Hisana smiled at her, believing in her words.

"You do know what we both live by right?... _Patience"_ they both said together and their peaceful moment was shattered by an angry voice.

"COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW RUKIA!"

"Which he obviously does not have" said Rukia chuckling while picking up the comb.

"Well you did push him in the water" said Hisana smiling "Why not I call him inside?"

"And have my sister and my friend plot against me? I think not"

"RUKIA! I am about to break your door down!"

Rukia stared at her comb and sighed, tossing it inside the box and heading out with her messy hair.

She opened the door and stepped out only to be greeted by a pair of furious amber eyes.

"Ah! Good to know that you are as patient as ever _Monsieur Kurosaki"_ said Rukia sarcastically taking on a high pitched sugary voice.

Ichigo cringed but glared back at her nonetheless. Then he abruptly turned around and began walking towards the woods.

Rukia sighed dramatically and watched as her angry friend walked away from her. He was wearing brown trousers and a simple linen shirt that were made him look handsome despite his orange hair.

Rukia followed him after he was a foot away, she knew he wanted her to talk to him, she also knew that he could never stay angry at her for long. Rukia could read Ichigo like a book and was sure he could to.

Years of friendship does that to a person.

She followed him to a clearing in the forest and saw him sit down on the grass, facing the river. It indeed was the same river which Rukia had pushed him in.

She sat down behind him and stared at his stiff shoulders "How come you are not all wet?"

When he didn't respond she added "I presume you must have headed to the manor then, for a change of clothes"

Silence.

"You know I am glad I pushed you in because I would not be in possession of the money I made today...I guess I'll buy sister a gown. Her present ones are pretty worn out.."

She saw his shoulders relax and she sat up on her knees and pushed forward until they were touching his hips. She wrapped his arms around his neck and placed her chin on his shoulder "I am _sorry_ Ichigo" she said trying to sound sincere but knew that he could here her playful tone.

He brought his arms up and held her arms that were around his neck "You daft girl, have you any idea how much my sisters laughed at my soaked state?"

"They are not to blame seeing as I would've laughed at you too" she said teasingly as he muttered something inaudible.

Rukia then pulled back, untangling from him and sat down next to him with her knees propped up as she looked at him "I already apologized didn't I?"

He looked at her and tugged her closer running his fingers through her hair in order to straighten them and sighed "Rukia you know this has gone far enough. Have I not told you that I would look after and protect you and Hisana? Why must you continue to make a career out of betting?"

"And have I not told you that we want to be independent, on our own feet? And do not lecture me, I've already heard it from sister and now I do not wish to hear it from you"

He pulled back and looked ahead at the sparkling water "Times are going to get difficult Rukia, I can tell. Our people are not happy with our king..."

"So have I heard" she said recalling the muted whisperings done at the shops and other private places "But you know me. I will be alright!" she said grinning at him cheerfully.

Ichigo cracked a grin at her "I know you will"

They both sat in comfortable silence staring at the water, enjoying each other's presence, he cast a glance at Rukia who seemed to be humming a happy tune.

He remembers it as clear as day, him meeting Rukia when he was ten years old. He had actually mistook her as a boy in her extreme short hair when she had defended him from some stray boys who had laughed at his british accent.

He had been lost after running away in anger after arguing with his mother. His first week in France and he was already lost. Ichigo had been born and brought up in England because of his English father that his French mother had fallen in love with when she had accompanied her noble family to Britain. He grew up there for ten happy years until his father died in an accident that had his father's family turn against them. His mother had taken him and his two sisters back to France to take care of them. Ichigo did not take to this foreign land nicely and missed his home which resulted in him having many arguments with his mother, and that was when he had met Rukia and Hisana in the slums of France. In comparison to that time she had grown beautifully with her long hair and astonishing eyes but he was sure her masculine behaviour would never leave her joyous spirit. He was so glad that he had gotten lost that day.

Ichigo broke the silence when he remembered something.

"Did I hear you call me _Monsieur_ at your house?"

Rukia looked at him innocently while fighting back a grin _"Oui"_

Ichigo glared at her while gritting his teeth "Rukia you know that I dislike French"

"Are you not a citizen of this country? Honor your language you _con"_ she said dramatically standing up and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Well I am half a citizen of your country lady, so I do not have to succumb to your accusations"

"Such treason towards France!" she cried, continuing with her dramatics "Neither my country nor its language shall be insulted by the likes of you Kurosaki, Are you not a nobleman that honours the first estate? You shall be punished!"

"Oh _I_ will show you _punishment!"_ said Ichigo smirking at her as he got up and readied himself, Rukia realized his intentions a second too late and screamed when Ichigo attacked her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Let me go you bastard!" she yelled pushing against his hard chest and trying to escape his hold, while kicking the air.

He just grinned evilly unaffected by her resistance and walked towards the river's edge. Rukia looked at him in horror and yelled even louder "Don't you dare you _fils de salope!"_

"Pray tell me? Was that French you used again?" he asked feigning innocence.

She glared at him pointedly contemplating cursing him in English but Rukia was too stubborn for her own good.

 _"Oui!"_

"Touchè" he said grinning and then added " _Mademoiselle_ Rukia"

"You baaaastard!" was the last thing that was heard in the woods, prior to the splash accompanied by an amused laugh.

-x-

Byakuya Kuchiki was a man who was known for his power, his temper, his challenging nature, and his skill to defeat any enemy in combat.

There was no such thing in existence that made him weak.

Except the woman named Hisana.

"Byakuya..." she moaned as he ran his lips across her neck, nibbling at the soft skin that she had to offer. She tightened her grip on his hair and gasped when he made his way back to her mouth and kissed her with so much passion and need.

He had walked in to the library earlier to escape his father who had been searching for him and had a pleasant surprise on seeing his love arranging books onto the shelves. He watched her for sometime, his eyes wandering over her feminine curves enhanced by her fitting uniform.

He had watched as she stood on tiptoes in order to put in a book that was clearly far above her. He had laughed softly and had caged her in from behind as he pushed the book in.

She had looked at him shyly with her lavender eyes that seemed to always have the grey edge to them.

 _"Bonjour Monsieur_ Byakuya" she said bowing her head slightly.

At times like this he wondered what Hisana's parents were like to have two beautiful daughters, one who was obedient, shy and quiet while the other one was confident, rebellious and so full of life.

 _"Bonjour,_ Where have you been? I looked for you everywhere" he said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I was merely told to arrange these books by your mother" she replied smiling at him, her cheeks a pretty shade of pink.

Oh how much he loved this woman! Every little thing that she did drove him crazy...How much he wanted her...

"Are you finished with the task then?" he asked her taking a hold of her hand and pulling her behind the shelf.

Hisana looked at him in confusion _"Oui_ but I ha-"

Her words were cut off as he had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

And that is how he had ended up here.

He continued his assault on her mouth and smiled in satisfaction as she melted against him. He cupped his hand around her cheek while his other traveled to her hips, pulling her closer. He had then started a journey towards her chest but had ripped his lips away from hers as he heard footsteps against the floor.

Hisana looked at him dazed and he swiftly turned her around to face the books while he slipped in between another pair of shelves, while pretending to read the titles of them and trying to control his heavy breathing.

 _"Monsieur Kuchiki"_ said a maid standing on his right bowing to him "Your father and grand father request your presence in the hall"

He nodded at her and waited for her to move. He followed her while shooting a discrete glance towards Hisana whose face he could not see from his angle.

 _Have faith in me..._

He had met Hisana in the poor streets of Versailles when she had been fourteen years old and he sixteen, he had been on an assignment from his father in a place where a noble like him would never be found. She had been selling bread at a small shop when she caught his eye. He remembers every single detail about her from that day. The way she looked in a loose fitting dirty yellow gown, how her long raven hair were pulled back in a braid. He had found himself fascinated with the girl and from that day on began his daily secret visits to the shop just to watch her. He saw her grateful behaviour towards her customers and saddened reactions when she was sometimes given materials instead of money but she didn't protest or fight with them. From after a week of this he had gathered her to be a sweet and kind person.

He remembers one particular day where he had been surprised to see a different emotion in her beautiful eyes. They were filled with so much happiness and joy that seemed to brighten her small face as he had watched a man give her a dirty, ragged toy rabbit as payment, she had accepted it with grace and had nearly skipped her way home.

Yes, he had followed her to her home that day, curiosity burning within him. He saw her house which was a shabby shelter that had barely any support much less doors. If he had earlier concluded the girl being the shortest person he ever came across then he was mistaken as the girl in front of him ran upto another _smaller_ girl who looked exactly like her and had watched her give the rabbit to her. They could be mistaken for twins if not for the younger girl's deep violet eyes that shone with happiness as she embraced the elder girl with a happy squeal, hugging the rabbit against her chest.

He was surprised to find himself happy at finding out more about the bakery girl, now he knew she had a sister.

Byakuya had watched with further astonishment as the girl with the rabbit had ran towards the corner of the shelter to shake somebody who was lying on the floor, probably asleep. Until the small girl had hit him on his head which had resulted in the boy sitting up and yelling at her.

Now why would the boy he was trained with everyday be in a place like this?

He then watched the girl as she showed him her rabbit and the orange haired boy had laughed at it which led to a brawl which was broken up by the bakery girl.

"You are late Byakuya"

Byakuya looked up from his train of thought at the old man in front of him

"I am sorry _Grand-père_ " He said simply without any further explanations.

Ginrei Kuchiki was a man known for his cold heart and ruthless demeanor. He sat on a chair and looked at him with cold Grey eyes that had no room for mercy towards anyone.

Byakuya's father Soujun Kuchiki sat near him smiling softly, he had the personality of a caring soul, and forgave everyone easily.

He laughed at him pleasantly trying to dispel the tension between his father and son "How has your training being going on son? I hear your partner in sparring has matured to a great extent"

"There are many years to go by if one expects Kurosaki to be on my level, regardless of the fact that he has matured or not" said Byakuya taking a seat.

"Oh? But is he not one of the best in Versailles? Perhaps France itself?"

Byakuya scoffed "The boy is much too hasty. He still has a lot to learn"

"We are not here to discuss about the matter of Kurosaki" said Ginrei Kuchiki dismissing the topic with an authoritative grew silent and waited for the old man to speak.

"You may hear false rumors about our family, in case you do I want you to immediately arrest the fiend caught in such an act"

Byakuya stared at the old man, he knew there was something disturbing about him but he could do nothing about it except to pray that his senses were wrong.

"What kind of rumors father? Has the Kuchiki family been nothing but the best towards the others?" asked Soujun.

"Of course, they have and that is why you are being informed of this" said Ginrei and then he directed his gaze at Byakuya "After all it is our duty to protect our name"

Byakuya nodded stiffly knowing what exactly was going through his mind.

"Byakuya...I have heard that your _friend_...What was his name?... _Aizen_ has been spotted in Versailles" he said mockingly.

Byakuya froze and glared at the old man but kept his cool nonetheless "You must be mistaken Grand-père, he was never my friend and did you not banish him with your own hands?"

Cool Grey clashed against heated grey "Are you trying to say something Byakuya?"

"Dare I?" said Byakuya smirking softly "I merely stated a fact"

"If he does return, you do know what may happen. Am I correct?"

Byakuya felt white hot anger burn through his skin as he knew what all could happen if that bastard returned.

"Yes"

"Very well then, that is all for now" he said and dismissed the men with a stern look.

Byakuya walked out of the hall and desperately hoped that Aizen wasn't back. He wanted to keep his loved ones safe and wasn't sure how he could do it alone as dangerous times seemed to be approaching them. He nearly smiled when he realized he sounded just like Ichigo, He couldn't blame himself for who wouldn't rub off of him after being friends with him for an eternity

He stared at the clear blue sky outside the huge windows of his Château, he just hoped for the best.

* * *

A/N: I need to hear your opinion about this so please Review and let me know what you think!

The characters might be OOC but that's important if you want to see the change in them after the time skip. I hope you noticed that I tried capturing the young Byakuya who I might say was exactly like Ichigo. With the whole rebellious streak and defying clan orders to marry Hisana and then let's not for get his temper...:)

Cheers


	3. Chapter 3

Glossary

 _Salut:_ Hi

 _S'il te plait:_ Please

 _Oui:_ Yes

 _Conasse:_ Idiot

 _Ta Gueule:_ Shut up

 _Grand pere:_ Grandfather

 _Pardon:_ Excuse me

* * *

"Is the food to your liking brother?" asked a girl with light brown hair as she placed a spoon in her bowl and looked at her brother.

"It is delicious Yuzu" said Ichigo drinking some water "Do not tell me you were there in the kitchens again"

"Oh brother I wasn't cooking not after you forbade me to do so, I was just advising them" she said hastily.

"Way to stop her from doing what she enjoys Ichigo" said a raven haired girl with a bored expression.

"Ah enough of this bickering" said Masaki as she eyed her three children "Why don't we talk peacefully for once"

The Kurosaki family was having their lunch in their Manor, Instead of Ichigo sitting at the end of the table he sat next to his mother and sisters in the opposite.

Servants stood around them, ready to be of service.

"So tell me Ichigo, did you have a talk with your uncle yet?" she continued as she ate her food.

"Yes I had it earlier today, it was just the usual advising for me taking over the family next year" he stated.

After Masaki Kurosaki fled with her children from England she had gone to Kisuke Urahara who had been the head of the Kurosaki family, having another story himself. Ichigo was the male successor of the family and would take over when he was eighteen.

"Hm, that is good" she said and turned to her daughters "How are your lessons going?"

"They are going great mother" said Yuzu and pointed at Karin "Even she seems to be enjoying them"

"There is no possibility of me enjoy waltzing or playing music Yuzu" said Karin "But if you ask about our studies mother, I am pleased to inform you that they are going great"

Ichigo sighed and shook his head "You and Rukia are never going to change are you?"

"Speaking of Rukia...did she agree to get tutored by our teachers...?" asked Masaki.

Ichigo shook his head and scowled "No she's still with Byakuya and Senbonzakura"

"Well you can't blame her, he offered first after all" said Karin.

Ichigo wiped his mouth with a napkin and got up "Excuse me, I have to be at training now"

His mother smiled at him and he excused himself walking out of the hall.

He headed for the Kuchiki chateau on his carriage and made his way to the ground behind the chateau. It was a large area and had cabin of sorts where all the supplies were stacked. He would have preferred to train at his own house but Byakuya was a prick and it could not be helped. Besides he would sometimes meet Hisana, who worked there and that thought brought a smile on his face.

He saw a glimpse of midnight hair through the window of the cabin and he nearly laughed at the irony.

 _"Salut_ Hisana" he said opening the door, he watched her stop from polishing a sword and smile at him.

 _"Salut_ Ichigo. How have you been?" she asked as he walked up to her.

"I am fine, just looking at you brightens my day" he said teasingly and watched as she giggled and playfully smacked his arm "You are such a boy" she said.

"I am not a boy!" he protested weakly as she rolled her grey eyes at him still smiling.

Hisana was like an elder sister to Ichigo and she treated him like a ten year old sibling rather than a seventeen year old noble. When he had met Rukia all those years ago, he had found himself respecting her sister. Both the petite girls were like a family to him, a family he would always protect.

"Ok _Lord Kurosaki"_ she said laughing softly.

It didn't help matters when he felt like the small boy he was years ago in her sisterly presence.

"Ah, I could marry you for calling me that" he said cheekily, knowing Hisana knew his hatred for French and respected it unlike a certain violet eyed girl.

"And _I_ could kill you for saying that" said a miffed voice from behind.

Ichigo turned around and grinned at the Kuchiki "Oh come now, I would not dare to do anything to your precious Hisana now, would I?"

Byakuya scoffed as Hisana became pink, he walked towards them and he looked at his friend and his lover "Have you seen Rukia around?"

"Was she not studying with _Monsieur_ Zakura?" asked Hisana with a slight frown.

"Yes she was but I had told her to wait for me after the class but she left before I came to talk to her" said Byakuya lost in thought.

"And since when does Rukia listen to anyone?" stated Ichigo looking at them "There is no need to worry"

"That girl..." muttered Hisana with a slight shake of her head.

Among the four of them Rukia was the youngest and since as long as Ichigo remembered she was the one they all took care of. Her fragile appearance might just be a guise but Rukia was a treasured person they all wanted to protect since the moment they all became friends.

Hisana was her loving sister who did everything for her, filling the void of her dead parents, Ichigo knew she grieved for. Byakuya had provided both the sisters with something, work for Hisans and private education for Rukia.

Of course known of the cold Kuchikis were aware of this. If they were to ever find out Byakuya had anything to do with them there would be hell to pay.

Ichigo brought out his sword and said "Well I will be waiting outside, Farewell Hisana"

Hisana nodded and Byakuya turned to her as Ichigo closed the door behind him.

A few minutes later Byakuya emerged with his own sword and they both took their stance in front of each other and begin sparring.

They moved with ease with their weapons, as if they were nothing more than extensions of their arms. Years of training together had its advantages and disadvantages.

Ichigo blocked the attack from the side and smirked at Byakuya "No change in the tricks?"

"If only it were so" said Byakuya smirking back at him as he literally flashed to the other side missing Ichigo by a few inches.

"Well you are not the only one with tricks up his sleeve" said Ichigo laughing as he revved in the sounds of the clanking metals. They were both too good to lay a scratch on each other.

Byakuya suddenly paused mid attack, Ichigo not noticing this rammed him from the side causing him to falter.

"That was a faulty step" said a voice from behind Ichigo "Could you be weakening Byakuya?"

Ichigo felt himself stiffen and his blood began to boil when he heard the repulsing cold voice of Ginrei Kuchiki.

He turned around and said in an equally icy tone "Perhaps if it weren't for the sudden interruptions, you would stand corrected" he said defending Byakuya.

He saw the silver flash in the elder's eyes and he fixed him with a calm look.

Ginrei Kuchiki, how he despised this man. He would await the day eagerly when Byakuya would become the head and the old man would be dead.

Ichigo was not the only one who despised him, the servants as well as the people he served, always were unhappy with him because of his known habit of keeping families working for him under unfavorable circumstances. He would not be surprised if he was murdered by someone whom he had tortured in the past.

This was also a reason Ichigo did not want Hisana working under the man, he was grateful that Rukia didn't even know him but Hisana was a different story. The only reason she was here was he trusted Byakuya when he had told her that we would protect her with his life. If he ever found out about the sisters he would definitely capture them like he did the countless others.

 _"Grand-pere_ why are you here?" asked Byakuya sheathing his sword.

"Do I need a reason to see my grandson and his... _friend?"_

Ichigo just glared at him gripping his sword tightly.

He glanced at both of them and a corner of his mouth turned up "I was informed of having spotted Aizen not far from here"

Ichigo froze and scowled at that name. He turned to see Byakuya who had a blank face _"Pardon?"_

"Byakuya did not inform you I see" he observed looking at Ichigo's stricken face "Well then I will let you boys carry on"

They both stood still as the man departed with his servants.

Then Ichigo turned on Byakuya "Why the heck did you not tell me?!'

Byakuya started walking out and Ichigo rushed after him "Answer me damnit!"

"We shall talk somewhere else" he said with a jerk towards the cabin from where Hisana could see everything.

Ichigo nodded and ran a hand through his hair. This was not good.

-x-

"I do not know much yet, just the fact that Aizen is here" said Byakuya taking a sip of his drink.

They were both out at a drinking place, dressed in the simplest clothes that hid their identities.

"And why the heck did you not tell me?!" demanded Ichigo pulling his hat tighter over his head.

"I had no reason to" muttered Byakuya, his lips in a thin line.

"Damn" said Ichigo "You know he is going to come after you"

Byakuya gave a stiff nod.

"Protect Hisana we do not want him to get close to her, much less see her"

Byakuya tightened his grip on the glass as he got up. Ichigo followed suit and they paid and left the place.

They walked in comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts until Byakuya noticed a figure in a black cloak follow them. It hid from time to time among the shadows. A sense of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. Was Aizen already making his move?

He cast a subtle glance at Ichigo to warn him but he just gave a slight nod of his own, telling him that he knew. He glanced at the stalker and noticed something familiar about it...

Byakuya almost smiled at their similar thinking when they saw a street ahead and both of them walked into it, rather than taking their usual way out. They both knew this was a dangerous street crowded with thugs looking to pick of other people and the small stalker stood no chance against them.

Nobody glanced at them twice as they walked while glaring at everyone. He saw Ichigo smile a smug smile when they heard someone yell from behind to the stalker.

"Where do you think you are going shorty?"

But Byakuya saw someone ahead in a brown cloak, his eyes were hidden but there was a grin on his lips as he grinned at both of them and vanished in the blink of the eye.

Why were two people following them?

And then he heard it a sharp feminine cry from behind them as a group of men burst into laughter.

Byakuya watched Ichigo widen his eyes and look at him as they heard the familiar voice. Byakuya knew his face looked similar as fear coursed through his body as they both whipped around and saw the supposed stalker in black punching in vain against a thug, three times her size.

No wonder the small size was so familiar.

"RUKIA!"

They broke into a run and red was all Byakuya saw when he saw a man triple her size throw her on the ground. Her now visible violet eyes clenched as the pain hit her and she gripped her shoulder.

He felt his fist collide with the man and he staggered backward from the force. He saw Ichigo pick Rukia up as he gently shook her, his face pale.

Byakuya attacked another man and he threw a punch back at him. This was bad, not that he had any problem with defeating them, just the fact that he was outnumbered.

He continued to fight and felt a rush of air behind him when two men attacked him at the same time.

A flash of orange and Ichigo blocked the attack with his hand and Byakuya turned to see where Rukia was. She stood against the wall her head down as she took in deep breaths.

"Just get lost and give us that girl!" said a beefy man attacking them "She looks delicious" he said with a disgusting leer.

Ichigo growled at his words and the next second the man was at their feet.

They stood back to back and together defeated the group with their well-coordinated fighting skills, they were known as the best for a reason and were dangerous when solo but deadly as a duo.

Ichigo kicked an already unconscious man one last time and they both went to Rukia who was standing with her arms crossed and looking at them like she was not hurt. But they knew better.

"What were you _thinking_ following us like that?! You could have _died!"_ burst out Ichigo.

"I do not need to hear this! I was fine, I would have done something!" she yelled back, her eyes wide with anger.

"What if something had happened to you huh?! What if those men..." Ichigo growled in a ragged breath and paused as he placed a hand over his face in frustration.

Byakuya winced as a familiar memory passed through his head but he quickly pushed it back and told her in a firm voice "Rukia that was reckless, very reckless. Ichigo is right, you could have been seriously hurt"

Rukia looked down and bit her lip "I just wanted to see who was following you"

"What?" asked Byakuya as Ichigo looked at them seething quietly.

Rukia swallowed and gripped her cloak "I was heading home when I saw the both of you leaving a shop and I saw someone follow you so I followed him to make sure he did nothing to the both of you"

Byakuya remembered the smiling man in the brown cloak.

He looked up from his thoughts when a strangled noise escaped Ichigo's throat and he looked at Rukia with a troubled but confused expression.

"You followed us to make sure nothing happened to _us?"_

Rukia frowned at him and nodded "What's wrong with me protecting the men in my life for once"

Ichigo stepped closer and wrapped his arm around her head pulling her closer to him in a hug and then kissed the top of her head "You crazy, crazy girl"

Rukia pulled back and hit his arm "What is that supposed to mean?!"

Byakuya laughed and took hold of her hand "Come on, let's get you home"

Rukia smiled at him as they both started walking leaving a grunting Ichigo behind.

He soon joined them, all three walking in silence.

"I do not want sister to hear about this" she announced abruptly looking at both of them.

"Rukia-" began Byakuya but she quickly wrapped her arms around both of their arms pulling them closer to her small frame _"S'il te plait!"_

Ichigo looked at her with amusement and exasperation "You are really a handful, you know that?"

 _"Our._ You won't like me if I am serious"

"If you could be serious that is" pointed out Ichigo which led to a series of arguments until they reached her house.

Byakuya and Ichigo noticed a look of pain flash across her face when Ichigo playfully nudged her shoulder.

"What is the matter?" asked Byakuya "You are hurt" he stated as Rukia shook her head in denial

"Of course you are not" said Ichigo sarcastically "Then I guess nothing would happen if I did this"

He softly touched her shoulder and she gasped. They both sighed at her stubbornness.

"Let us see how bad it is" said Ichigo opening the door but Byakuya spoke up "I am sorry but I need to be back at the chateau"

"Why are you apologizing?" miffed Rukia "You must leave then"

Byakuya smiled at her but he gave Ichigo a pointed look which meant Take-care-of-her-or-you die. Ichigo rolled his eyes as Rukia ushered him out.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked away and smiling when he heard her yell "No word to my sister!"

-x-

Rukia sat on her bed and stared at Ichigo who was in front of her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder as he said "Tell me when it hurts"

He moved his fingers down and they inched closer to her breasts, Rukia felt a shiver run through her body at his touch and she quickly pulled back and he stared at her questioningly.

"I can take care of it myself" she stated and Ichigo scoffed "Yeah that is what you said last time too and I remember you somehow ended up deepening your wound"

"Be quiet!' she said turning her face away from him.

"Take of your shirt"

Rukia became crimson as she glared at him clutching her shirt "How dare you say that to a lady!"

Ichigo looked at her feigning innocence "Oh where is this lady you speak of? I see none here"

Rukia kicked his leg and he just gave her a smirk and then a pointed look "Oh please we have done this before hundreds of time. Why is now so different?"

 _I was not in love with you all those times._

Rukia glared at him, ignoring the beating of her heart and peeled of her shirt. Now she sat in her thin underclothes her shoulders bare except for the thin straps of fabric.

She looked down to hide her face and felt Ichigo move around as he brought out medicinal supplies that were only used for her after one of her fights by Hisana.

She felt him sit next to her and she cast a glance in his direction and watched as he stared at her shoulder which was now slightly purple and had a thin open wound from when she hit the hard ground. She knew it was going to hurt and she slid her eyes shut until Ichigo said "You know...There will be a day where I see you in a corset"

Rukia looked at his amused expression and scoffed "Like that's going to happen. I am my only master and nobody can ever force me to do it"

"Let us a have a bet shall we? Is that not your area of expertise?"

"Bring it on carrot top" she challenged all embarrassment forgotten as she fell into the familiar banter with him.

That is until he suddenly pressed a rag with antiseptic against her shoulder, she hissed as her shoulder burned but the pain subsided soon enough. She looked at Ichigo who was looking at her with so much concern and guilt that her throat went dry.

She realized he was trying to distract her so that it would not hurt that much.

 _"Conasse"_ she said smiling at him and his face relaxed into a relieved smile as he set to work on her shoulder.

Rukia watched him as his amber eyes focused on her wound and his calloused hands moved over her shoulder as he tried to be gentle.

Rukia remembered it as clear as day when he had stumbled onto that street with a lost expression on his face. One look at him and she knew he was a noble, someone she should not go to but she knew she had to help him when a boy picked on him.

It was only until recently did she realize why her heart sped up when he came closer, or looked at her, touched her. But her feelings were unrequited, Ichigo looked after her like she was a sister to him. She did not blame him, after all she lacked the charms of a woman and did not even have money or for the matter a last name to make up for it. He was a noble finally gaining power the coming year and she was just a poor, orphaned girl. She knew she was going to end up alone, while having to support herself when perhaps in the future Ichigo married a beautiful woman. The thought alone made her want to cry till she forgot how to feel.

"Rukia"

Rukia looked up at him and watched as his concerned eyes took her in "What is the matter? Does it hurts?"

 _Yes. It hurts so much._

Rukia cursed the fact that he could read her so well.

She forced a smirk on to her face "Of course not" she said and added "Are you finished?"

Ichigo gave her an unsure look and slowly nodded and she picked up her shirt and slowly put her arm in it thus missing the look on Ichigo's face as he watched her chest fall up and down as she respired. She felt a tug and Ichigo pulled over the rest of her shirt and slowly began to button it up, his fingers grazing her body as he did so.

Rukia bit her lip and tried to focus on something else and she suddenly remembered.

"Ichigo!" she gasped.

He looked at her "What?"

"I just remembered...the man had been talking to another man before he began following you. He kept saying 'Aizen' multiple times"

Ichigo cursed and she continued "I know there is something between you, Byakuya and Aizen so I did not mention this before because it would upset Byakuya"

"Good girl" said Ichigo and looked deep in thoughts.

"Ichigo I need to know. Who is Aizen? Even my sister refuses to talk about him" said Rukia persistently.

"The less you know the better Rue" he said using his given name for her.

"Ichigo. Please" she pleaded and stared at him.

"Alright fine" he said giving in on her expression "Do not tell Byakuya I told you this"

Ichigo took a deep breath and began "You know that I met Byakuya when I came to France because of our families right? Well we did not become friends so easily after we started training together. Byakuya had a friend named Sosuke Aizen who was a servant of a neighboring family, they both were very close and Byakuya always tried to not let the social status between them get in their way. But he was nothing more than a cheap misfit and started getting into disgusting activities and Byakuya tried to stop him. It was around this time that we both became good friends and I had told Byakuya to stay away from him"

He paused and looked at her and she nodded for him to continue.

"Well things went downhill when that bastard Ginrei Kuchiki bought the whole Aizen family as slaves. Byakuya was horrified and tried to stop it but he could not do anything. Aizen started getting jealous of Byakuya as he worked under him and their relationship kept worsening. Until one day he called onto Byakuya and told him to kill his grandfather, for Byakuya's father was sick and Byakuya would become the head. But Byakuya refused and he swore revenge on him, he also threatened me because he was jealous of our friendship...he said he would make sure that I suffered with losing the most precious person to me"

He looked at her with an odd look and then continued "And as for Byakuya, Hisana had started work there and he kept picking on her, for he knew about the both of them and what other way to torture him? Until one day...he...tried forcing himself on her" growled Ichigo.

Rukia gasped and her head spun. Why was she finding this out now? How did she not notice any of this before? She thought hard and remembered many days where Hisana came home troubled but never did she tell anything to Rukia. She was being protected as always.

"Byakuya saved her and prevented any such horrendous act, it was a brutal fight...and Byakuya told him to leave with his family, he would deal with his grandfather's wrath. But Aizen was beyond help by then and he killed his parents in anger when they tried to help him. He tried attacking Ginrei Kuchiki but in vain and he was thrown out of the country few years ago..."

"And now he is back" whispered Rukia, with revenge on Ichigo and Byakuya.

That's why all three of them kept her presence unknown to the Kuchikis, so nobody could hurt her or them.

"But" she began with hope in her voice "Could one man ever hurt the two of you?"

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his neck "I hate to say it but the bastard has a powerful mind which can manipulate anyone. He won't be alone that's for sure"

"Oh" she said in a small voice. All this because of jealousy...And now she was sure Byakuya was mocked by his grandfather forever making such a friend.

"Rukia you do not have to worry, no harm will come to us or Hisana" said Ichigo smiling "So rid your face of that expression"

 _"Ta Gueule"_ she mumbled but smiled nonetheless and a part of her prayed for all of their well being.

* * *

A/N: Typing is such a hassle...editing is worse D:

Please review! I would love to hear your takes so far.

Cheers


End file.
